Problem: Ashley ate 4 slices of pizza. Gabriela ate 5 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 9 slices of pizza with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 11 slices. They ate ${9}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{9}{11}$ of the pizza.